


Is it too early to decorate?

by Lotto95



Series: 12 days of SQ Christmas [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: When Emma gets a little too enthusiastic over Christmas decorations...





	Is it too early to decorate?

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt to spread some Swan-Mills Christmas fluff. Enjoy!

The party they’d thrown at the Swan-Mills household had gone down even better than expected. The clean up the day after, however, not so much.

“I can’t believe how much candy I ate.” Emma chuckled and shoved some trash into the open bag Regina was holding. “I’m surprised I wasn’t sick and that’s coming from me.”

“I’m surprised you weren’t sick and if you’d have gotten in the way of my plans, you would’ve spent the night on the couch.” Regina shook the bag and added some plastic cups into it. “You’re worse than a child.”

“Hmm…” Emma’s mind went back to the previous night. “I think I would’ve kicked myself and never eaten another piece of candy again if I would’ve missed that,” she said, wondering how on earth the living room had managed to get into this much of a mess. “I can’t believe you put on your old Evil Queen outfit for me. Do you have any idea how sexy you are?”

Regina stopped what she was doing to smirk at her wife. If she had known those outfits would get Emma going the way they did, she might have tried years earlier. “I think I got the idea when you started to beg, my dear.”

Emma let out a groan as her eyes glazed over. “I think I would do just about anything you ask when you role play the queen. Fuck, even when I met you back in time, I was ready to fall to my knees. Except for the part where you were a bit more volatile back then.”

Regina’s eyebrows shot up. “I wasn’t aware you…felt that way.” Instead of gloating, which could wait until much later when they were alone and that outfit was back on, Regina looked a little curiously at her wife. 

“Oh yeah, your majesty. I swear to gods woman,” she said, giving up on the rubbish for the time being to circle her arms around Regina’s neck. “You stared at my cleavage longer than I stare at your cleavage. And you know how my mind shuts down when I look too long. I half hoped you would bed me, whilst reminding myself that would probably end disastrous in my case.”

“You wanted me to fuck you?” Regina dropped her voice and circled Emma’s back. Emma’s shiver saw to it a glint overcame her eyes.

“Well yeah, but imagine me returning and you suddenly having those memories of me. I know I was in disguise, but it wouldn’t have taken you long to figure it out. We were only just sort of becoming friends back then. You probably would’ve fire balled my ass.” Emma gave her a quick kiss anyway. She might have had one or two fantasies about the queen since her return, but last night topped anything she had ever thought possible.

Regina returned the kiss. They explored each other slowly, hands roaming over curves and squeezing gently. Their task was put on hold. Regina's warm mouth made a trail up Emma’s jaw line then along her neck. “We’ll have to make it a Halloween tradition,” she whispered directly into Emma’s ear. “And if you’re a good girl, the queen might come out to play before then.”

Emma’s knees almost buckled. All she could do was moan when Regina latched onto her neck and began to suck on her pulse point. “So…h-hot.”

“Moms!” Henry threw an arm over his eyes. He had been happy when they had finally admitted their feelings for one another because at least the yearning looks and idiots they had been dating would be over, but the constant kissing and touching was almost as bad. “Remember the rules. Hand holding, hugs, quick kisses are allowed when your teenage son, who does not want to see _that_ is about.”

Emma groaned and let her head fall to Regina’s shoulder. “You were supposed to be cleaning up the garden.”

“As much as you are my son,” Regina said, a slight hint of the queen in her voice if only to tease Emma further. “Emma is my wife and we went a good fourteen years without so much as a parental scar. I think it’s time you’re due one or two.”

Emma giggled into Regina’s shoulder. Her playfulness had really rubbed off on her. It was refreshing to see her so at ease and able to make jokes to Henry over the topic, when at one time it would have made her stiffen.

“What your mom said,” Emma muttered against her skin.

“Until you guys stop being gross, then I’m stopping cleaning.” He huffed and turned around.

“I love you, Henry,” Regina called.

Henry only huffed harder and stomped his feet up the stairs. His teenage mood swings were really starting to hit, but for the most part, they were highly amusing and they had been teasing him relentlessly.

“I love you.” Emma popped her head up and chuckled as her lips were kissed.

“I love you, too. But we do need to get back to cleaning.”

“If we must.” Emma reluctantly let go of her wife and started up the cleaning again. “Oh, and babe? Once we’ve cleaned can we put up the Christmas decorations?”

“Emma. Christmas isn’t for almost two months.”

“Well, soon then? I was hoping we could have those giant blow up snowmen and father Christmas’ in the front garden.” Emma might have been planning it out for a while, waiting for the appropriate time to ask.

Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes. “You are worse than a child. We can get them, but I’m not putting Christmas decorations up in November.”

***

The alarm sounded into the bedroom. Emma groaned and cuddled further into Regina. The arm around her waist tightened as they ignored the sound. It went off for another thirty seconds before switching itself into snooze mode. Emma sighed and curled into Regina’s chest, keeping her eyes closed if only for the next few minutes.

When the next alarm hit, Emma’s mind was slowly waking up. She popped her eyes open and looked up, but Regina had yet to open hers. Fingers ran through her messy blond hair as Regina tried to wake herself.

“Regina,” Emma hissed, only receiving a faint hum in return. “Guess what day it is?”

“What?” Regina said, voice laced with sleep. “Five more minutes, Emma.” She tugged Emma back to her body and pulled the covers up to their shoulders. She relaxed, and Emma figured she might as well take the five minutes. Especially if it meant staying cuddled with her wife.

By the time the alarm went off for a third time, Regina rolled onto her back and hit it in one swift motion. Emma pushed up onto her elbows and smiled sleepily at a yawning Regina.

Regina smiled softly. “Morning, darling.”

“You know what day it is?” Emma asked, bouncing with excitement.

Regina searched through her mind, wondering what it was she had missed. After a few moments, she shook her head in defeat, too tired to be thinking so hard.

“It’s December,” Emma said as if that was supposed to mean anything. “We can decorate for Christmas. You said not in November. Now it’s December.”

“I’ve not got a hold of all the decorations yet. Give it another week or so.” Regina shuffled out of bed, with only one thought on her mind. “I’ll make some coffee.”

Emma pouted and flung her legs over the edge of the bed. Excitement dipping for the moment, she pulled a sweatshirt on, covering the goose bumps rising on her skin. “I might have to get them myself,” she muttered, thinking that perhaps that wasn’t the worse idea she had heard.

***

That evening, Emma pulled up in her yellow bug with a wide goofy grin on her face. She’d only given Regina a quick text to say she was going to be late. What her wife hadn’t expected was for Emma to walk into the room carrying two large, over flowing bags.

“I got decorations,” she announced to her wife and son. Both of whom looked at her as if she was crazy. “There’s some more in the car and I ordered a big blow up reindeer and snowman and Santa clause popping out of a present. They’ll be here Friday. I didn’t get a tree though, thought we could do that together.”

On a sigh, Emma dropped the bags in front of Regina and Henry’s feet. They gawked at her from the couch. Not that their confused expressions deterred her. She crouched down and began to pull items out of the bag.

“I got lots of different lights.” At least half a dozen boxes were pulled out. “They’re different colours. They flash and make different patterns. I thought with the mansion being so big, we’d need a lot.” Next came tinsel and more Christmas style decorations. “This stuff can go inside. I got some candles somewhere. Some stuff for the tree when we get it. I wasn’t sure if you was a star or an angel person, so I got one of each.”

“That’s a lot of-”

Henry was cut off as Emma pulled out some ornaments. “Cute little angels and snow men and look,” she said, holding out perhaps her favourite thing of the evening with a beaming smile on her face. “I found a glittering swan.”

“Emma, calm down.” Regina chuckled a little, eyes wandering over the decorations. That wasn’t even the full bag. There was another to go. With stuff in her car. “It’s only just December, we can wait a little to decorate, darling. I do think this might be a bit much.”

“Oh.” Emma nodded, shoved the stuff back into the bags and stood with them. She stalked off before anyone could see the burn in her eyes.

“You’re in the dog house, mom.” Henry looked up at his mother, wondering how she had missed it. At her frown, he guessed he would have to continue. “She never had Christmas growing up and this is the first one we’re having as a family.”

“Oh.” Regina’s heart plummeted at her carelessness. “You’re right, Henry. I’m an idiot.”

“You better go fix it, mom. And I’ll be in here, watching tv,” he said quickly. “Just so you’re aware where I am.”

Regina cupped his chin, chuckled at his suggestion then went in search of her wife. If she could take it all back and decorate in November, she would’ve done. She found Emma sitting on the stairs, the bags discarded at the bottom.

“Hey,” Regina said softly. “Can I sit?”

“It’s your house,” Emma muttered, not looking up.

She had one leg bent up and the other a few steps below where she was sat. Her hands flopped between her legs where she toyed with her fingers. Regina took a seat just below Emma, placing a hand on her knee.

“I’m sorry, Emma. I was being insensitive.” She squeezed Emma’s thigh gently. “For a long time, it was only ever me and Henry. I decorated inside, a tree and a few lights. We put a few things up on the outside, but I never put too much into it. It worked, for us, but if you want more, we can decorate as much as you like.”

Emma shrugged. “It’s fine. I did go a bit overboard.”

“Not at all.” Regina shifted to Emma’s step, slipping an arm around her waist. “We can decorate this weekend.” When there was no response Regina tipped her head to press her lips to the side of Emma's head. 

“We don’t have to. If you don’t want to.” Emma lent into her touch despite her words, head coming to rest on Regina’s shoulder.

“I want to and more than anything, I want to make you happy. I am sorry,” she whispered and kissed Emma again. “We can turn the mansion into a winter wonderland if that would put a smile on your face.”

It had the desired effect. The corners of her lips upturned no matter how hard Emma tried to fight it. She looked up at Regina, eyes oozing with love. “I just wanted our first Christmas to be special. It doesn’t feel that way, but sometimes I’m scared that we rushed into things. I don’t want to ruin anything.”

“Marriage after six months. I don’t think we rushed a thing.” Regina winked then rubbed Emma’s arm. “For years before we got together, if you would’ve asked me to run away with you and elope, I would’ve done in a heartbeat." Her eyes softened and her voice lowered, "It's always felt right.”

“I just want everything to be perfect, you know?”

“You being here makes it perfect.”

“Our family makes it perfect.” Emma sighed, lifting her head up. She smiled at Regina. “This doesn’t mean I don’t want a winter wonderland.”

“Of course not, my love.” Regina leaned in for a kiss. One which was tender and full of love. “We can go and find a tree on Saturday morning, then spend the rest of the day decorating. Sound good?”

That’s exactly how the Swan-Mills household spent their Saturday.

By the time they had finished decorating, the entire mansion was lit up like it was a Christmas tree. The three inflatables were in separate locations. The Santa coming out of the present to the left of the garden, the snowman to the right and they’d used magic to put the reindeer on the roof. Snow had already begun to fall and a thin layer covered the ground. They’d hung a reef on the door and lit the place up. The pair stood by the gate and looked at their work. 

“It’s perfect,” Emma said, wrapping her arms underneath Regina’s coat and around her waist. “I’m so excited.”

Regina pulled her in to her chest. “We have an entire three weeks to go,” she said, perhaps with a hint of sarcasm. It led to a pout from her wife. One she promptly kissed away. “Merry Christmas, Emma. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said and smiled contently in Regina’s arms.


End file.
